Always
by Neflanthir
Summary: YamiBakura & MalikRyou shounenai. Kinda themed around Ancient Egypt, though set in the present. Definitely AU, but that isn't a bad thing Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Screaming filled the air as Pharaoh Ankhnetjer's army slaughtered the people residing within Perensheps. The villagers provided no resistance, too grief-filled after the murder of their own king & queen. Women & children stood huddled in the centre, surrounded by the men, Human, High- Born & Noble were all slain without a second thought as those humans that resided within Perensheps were regarded as traitors & their half-breed children were poison in the minds of both respective races. The Noble's felt they had been tarnished by human blood & their now-lacking willpower was not safe for the power they held, the great people that had created those that were used for Shadow Games were destroyed in a single day, as they wished for death & Pharaoh feared their power. This bloody massacre was never recorded, Pharaoh Ankhnetjer was determined to remove all traces of the Noble's & their existence, the pharaoh's of Egypt were the only ones who held power.  
  
Ten years later, Pharaoh & his wife & Queen Hedjib sat peacefully in the royal garden relaxing & watching the prince & princess playing. Prince Saharen was taking a break from his studies & was relishing his free time with the princess, Nefersheps. Saharen barely got to spend any time with his sister, as their studies were at differing times, both had much to learn before they could fulfil their future positions as pharaoh & queen. Ankhnetjer sighed quietly & looked away from his children, that thought making him chuckle bitterly. "What is it dear?" Hedjib asked softly. "Them, her, how happy they are, I just thought of her as my own, you know?" Ankhnetjer snorted at that & looked at his wife when she placed her hand on his. "She is ours, not by blood, but she is ours. Nefersheps will make a good queen for Saharen & for Egypt." Hedjib replied. "What do you think she would do, were she to find out truth?" Ankhnetjer asked, almost rhetorically. "I think she would be somewhat hurt, but she sees us as family & cares deeply for Saharen, I don't think she would do anything." Hedjib replied confidently. "I wish I could share your optimism, I cannot help but worry that she would destroy us, that my actions all those years ago would result in the destruction of our land." Hedjib simply shook her head. "She cares too much to do something like that & I know she would never harm our son." "I hope you are right, my love, because we cannot hide the truth from her forever, her powers are growing, so my high priest tells me. Let us stop now & enjoy our time together." Ankhnetjer stated. The two relaxed & forgot all their worries for the rest of the afternoon, unaware of Messheps, the high priest's son, watching everything with revulsion & blissfully unaware of his vow to tell Nefersheps of the destruction of her people & destroy the line of Pharaoh's for them to take Egypt as revenge.  
  
Messheps returned to his own studies in becoming a mage, as a High-Born, his magic potential was much higher than that of his father's, though nothing compared to his queen's, Nefersheps, daughter of the former king & queen of the Nobles, the last pure blood & ruler of the shadow realm & all it's creatures. He grinned slightly at this thought, he was the only other with the blood of the creators & he could use that power to reawaken the pact of darkness & make the human race suffer for their crimes. Messheps grin became a sadistic smirk, it was only a matter of time before he controlled everything, assuming his queen would allow it, Messheps was determined to follow her wishes & not betray her, as the human's had done. His smirk faded to a neutral expression as he heard his father approaching & he turned expectantly. The high priest smiled warmly at his son before speaking. "I have good news, Pharaoh has finally allowed me to start teaching the princess how to use the Shadow Magic she possesses. So she will also have to be told of her roots." Messheps stood shocked for a moment; he hadn't expected the pharaoh to tell her of his crimes, or of her real heritage. "Truly? She will be told everything?" His father nodded. "Yes Messheps, he knows he cannot hide the truth forever & her magic is being very strong now, she will need to be taught how to control it. We have both been invited to be there when the explanation is given. Now, no more questions, it is time for your lesson." Messheps merely nodded, still somewhat shocked by what he had been told & began his newest lesson with trepid anticipation for the meeting to come.  
  
Nefersheps sat anxiously, wondering why she had been called here, along with the others present; she looked over to Saharen & saw that he was just as confused as she was. Saharen met her gaze briefly & tried to look reassuringly at her, she smiled in response & continued to look around at the others who had been called, the high priest & his son were nearer the door & the queen sat at the front of the room, they were waiting for the pharaoh to arrive. Nefersheps looked briefly at Messheps, he had sat with a slight smirk since he had arrived, though he was clearly also highly aggravated for having been kept waiting for so long, Nefersheps could only assume that he knew what this meeting was about & that it benefited him in some way. Nefersheps sighed quietly & walked to the window, hoping for something to take her mind off the growing feeling of dread. She heard the door open & turned round to see Pharaoh enter the room, she quickly took her seat & waited for him to begin. "Most of you know what this is about, for the two of you that don't, this will not be easy or pleasant for you." Pharaoh paused briefly, waiting for some sort of response, all Nefersheps did was look at Saharen & note that the unpleasant feeling had become much worse. "Saharen, Nefersheps, you are not truly related, Nefersheps is not my child, but rather one remaining survivor of a sinful act I committed long along." Once again, Pharaoh stopped there. Nefersheps looked over to Saharen, who was looking pleadingly at Pharaoh, hoping he would say it was a joke. "It doesn't matter Saharen, you're still my brother, even if not by blood & there is no need to continue any further Pharaoh, as I already know." Nefersheps replied & then closed her eyes, not wishing to see the responses of the others in the room. She heard someone get up & walk to her, she guessed this to be Messheps, this was proven to be correct when he spoke a few moments later. "You know what you are? What he did?" Nefersheps merely nodded & waited for him to continue. Messheps knelt down beside her before continuing. "You know you are Queen of the Noble & that all the power of the Shadow Realm is yours? You know Pharaoh destroyed our people? Then how can you sit here so calmly? How can you care for them? Humans destroyed them all, do you know what he did to your real parents?" Nefersheps opened her eyes at this & looked at him callously. "Yes, I said I know already, I was told a long time ago, when I was too young to fully understand, so I wouldn't be affected by it." "Who told you Nefersheps?" Pharaoh asked cautiously. "My protector, that is all I intend to say on the matter." Nefersheps replied firmly. "If you knew we weren't related, why didn't you ever tell me?" Saharen asked, his tone betraying his hurt. "I didn't want you to be upset, I didn't want things to change. We never expected him to admit this." Nefersheps kept the same detached tone, knowing that allowing her emotions any freedom would be regrettable. "Who is this 'we' Princess?" The high priest asked. "That is none of your concern. I assume the mage was present as you wished him to teach me how to control my 'gifts'? I shall assure you now that it is unnecessary & that he would be unable to do so anyway. May I be excused now? I have things to do." Nefersheps looked expectantly at Pharaoh & avoided Saharen's gaze. Pharaoh took a moment to absorb the information before nodding his consent; Nefersheps swiftly left the room, before anyone could ask any more questions she wished to avoid. Set stood waiting for her when she returned to her room. "You handled that well Nef, I'm proud of you. It's hard to believe that you've learnt so much already." "I've had good teachers, yourself, Dem, Elfin, Iset, I would be worried had I not learnt so much, with all the had work the four of you have put into teaching me." Nefersheps replied, keeping her tone emotionless. Set smiled at this. "Well, I expect you want to sneak out & see those commoners, so I shall leave you be. Once again, we are very proud of you." Then Set disappeared, returning to the shadow realm, where all 'duel monsters' reside. Nefersheps allowed a smile to grace her lips, before changing into less exquisite clothing & exiting the palace unnoticed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Ishizu awoke from the trance-like vision to find Malik hovering over her, worry etched over his flawless features. Ishizu stood up & smiled for her brother's sake. Malik looked at her in a concerned manner, before nodding & leaving Ishizu to her thoughts. Her vision had left her with a lot of questions, mainly focusing around the unknown girl, who was apparently Yami's adopted sister. Ishizu sighed dejectedly, she knew she needed to speak to Yami about her vision, but she also knew it would cause problems, as the same unanswered questions she had would be asked by them & she knew no way to find them out, as Yami had no recollection of his past. After sighing again & resigning herself to her fate, she picked up the phone & dialled the game shop. "Hello?" A cheerful voice replied. "Hello Yugi, this is Ishizu, I need to speak with Yami." She replied, too tired to keep the slight dread she was feeling enter her voice. "Is everything okay?" Yugi asked. Ishizu sighed. "Everything is fine. Please, it is important that I speak with Pharaoh." She heard another phone being picked up & assumed that Yugi had told Yami to pick up the phone telepathically, since the yami's had all gained their own physical forms shortly after the Battle City tournament had ended. She was proven correct when Yami's tired voice was heard a few moments later. "What is it aibou?" "Ishizu's on the line, she said she needs to speak to you, so I'm going to hang up now & let you two talk. Bye Ishizu." Yugi replied, a soft click was heard, meaning Yugi had placed the other phone back on the receiver. "What is it Ishizu?" Yami asked, sounding tired & bored. "I had a vision that concerns you, I thought I should explain what I saw." Ishizu replied, once again her tone held traces of dread, she knew this was going to be a long & difficult phone call. "Then tell me what you saw, include every detail & I won't interrupt you." Yami's reply sounded like a command, his old habits from his time as pharaoh remained, even if his memories did not. Ishizu took a deep breath & being her long & tiresome explanation of her vision, pausing occasionally to make sure she missed nothing out & as promised, Yami said nothing throughout. "That's everything." Ishizu finally said. Yami took in a breath before saying anything. "I'll save you the bother of asking things I know you can't answer, all I will say, is to let me know if you see anything else. Oh & what did you say my name was then?" "Saharen, it means 'son of Horus' if you're curious." Ishizu replied, smiling slightly, Yami's response had been a pleasant surprise. Saharen.Okay thanks. My sister was Nefersheps, right? And she was the only one of the Nobles left, after my father attacked them?" Yami asked. Ishizu couldn't help but smile, Yami's inquisitiveness made him seem very innocent, more like the child she had seen in her vision. "Yes, that is all correct. I should go now, though I shall promise now that I shall call you immediately should I have another vision. Good bye Yami." Ishizu placed the phone on the receiver & walked to the kitchen, completely oblivious to the two shadows looming, just close enough to hear everything she had said on the phone.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting. Mean anything to you Bakura?" Malik asked, whilst moving away from the living room before Ishizu returned. "Yes, actually some of it sounded very familiar, especially Nef. I have a feeling that had her vision continued, she would've seen the younger me as well." Bakura relied, somewhat distantly. "Huh? Are you saying you knew her & that she was sneaking out to see you?" Malik asked dubiously. He couldn't accept that royalty would willingly spend time with a thief quite so easily. "Yes Malik, that's exactly what I'm saying. I know I knew her, I get the feeling that she was a very good friend of mine, someone I trusted. Just because she was royalty doesn't mean she was stuck up & stayed away from commoners. Take Pharaoh for example, he used to sneak out all the time & play with the other kids, they didn't learn he was royalty until he became Pharaoh." Bakura sounded calm enough, but Malik didn't miss the slight hint of annoyance in his tone & decided not to press the matter any further as it would mean grievous bodily harm would be inflicted upon him. "Okay. Uh.this 'noble' thing mean anything & what about whoever she was talking to that disappeared?" Malik asked, trying to get Bakura's mind away from killing him & back to his memories & Ishizu's vision. "I know I used to know the deal with the Noble's, all I know now is that they were something special, as to who she was talking to, if I remember correctly, it was her guardian, or protector as she put it." Bakura's tone was distant again, his mind on the past, rather tan the present. "Do you remember your name?" Malik asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Bakura stood deep in thought for a few moments before replying. "Setepennub." "Chosen of gold.how ironic, considering you stole the stuff on a regular basis. Anyway, time to go." Malik jumped off the staircase & made his way out of the front door, Bakura in tow. Malik missed Bakura's wistful sigh as he walked past the picture of the all on the airship taken just after the Battle City tournament, after Yami & himself had gained their own forms, he missed the longing glace at Pharaoh & the gently whispered words. "I wish you remembered, you have no idea how much this is killing me, no idea how much I care & how hard I've had to hide it from you. I love you Saharen, I always have & I always will." 


	3. Chapter 3

I've thought about it & I think this idea must have been inspired by Forbidden Memories for the PlayStation, since the Nobles are somewhat based on what Seto said about being High-born & controlling darkness, so maybe I'll have to complete the game again now & see if it can give me any more weird inspiration.  
  
Thanks to Rena Campbelle for actually reviewing.  
  
Also, I hate the title but couldn't think of anything better, so if anyone wants to make a better suggestion, I'd be grateful.  
  
Also, any ideas, required explanations or requests are welcome, after all, I can't improve if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong.  
  
Oh, suppose I ought to warn you that I really don't like Tea, so there may be some minor bashing, though I don't intend to do it deliberately.  
  
Anyway, on to chapter 3.  
Yugi sat at the shop counter, it had been half an hour since Yami had finished on the phone, he had blocked the entire conversation & had yet to remove the mental block. Yugi was worried & wanted to check that Yami was okay but he knew he needed time to think, so Yugi had left him without interruption, though that didn't stop him worrying, or wishing that Yami would remove the block or talk to him, just to let Yugi know he was fine. Yugi heard the bell on the shop door ring & looked up to find his friends entering, Yugi allowed a smile to form on his face, removing the previous worried expression. "Hey Yug', how're things goin'?" Joey asked, a wide grin plastered on his face. Yugi shrugged nonchalantly. "Shop's been slow, so I've been a little bored. I'm really glad to see you guys." "I'm rather surprised things could be slow, considering how popular duel monsters is, especially after Battle City." Ryou stated in his usual, polite manner. Yugi nodded. "I said the same thing to Grandpa, he just said not to worry about it." "Hey Yugi, where's Yami?" Tea asked, causing Yugi to sigh dejectedly. "Something wrong bud?" Joey asked with unmasked concern. "Not really. Ishizu phoned earlier & spoke to him & he's been upstairs since, he even put up a mental block when he spoke to her & hasn't removed it. I guess I'm worried about him." Yugi replied truthfully. "Pharaoh hasn't told you what is was about?" Bakura asked incredulously. Yugi turned to face him immediately, hoping Bakura would have some answers. "You know what it was about?" Malik shrugged next to him. "We kind of overheard Ishizu." "Well? What was it about?" Yugi asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "She had a vision of Yami's past, before he became Pharaoh, so she wanted to tell him about it. I'm surprised he didn't let you hear." Malik replied, a slightly smug look gracing his features. "That's strange, Yami's never minded me knowing about his past before." Yugi trailed off, noticing how fidgety Bakura was. "Do you know something Bakura?" Bakura visibly jumped. "Why would I know why Sa-Pharaoh blocked you?" "You were going to call him by his past name, weren't you? Did you know him or something?" Malik asked suspiciously, before adding, "After all, you did say that you knew his sister." Yugi was about to respond, when another voice cut him off. "Come with me tomb robber, I think we need to talk." Yami stood in the doorway that led to Yugi's home. He turned to leave, but then added, "Don't bother asking anything Yugi, this doesn't concern you, the same goes for you too Malik." Bakura quickly followed Yami, glad to be saved from the awkward question.  
  
Yami sat on his bed, watching a very uncomfortable looking tomb robber, normally, Yami would have teased him for losing his usual façade, but today was anything but normal. Yami sighed, trying to figure out what to say. Bakura beat him to it however. "What do you remember Saharen?" Yami smirked inwardly, deciding he could make this into a game. "Well, why don't you ask me what you want to know? It would be easier then me trying to explain." "Don't start Saharen, I'm not in the mood." Bakura snapped. Yami instantly dropped his indifferent mask, allowing Bakura to see his hurt & regret. "Did it really hurt you so much Nub? My loss of memories?" Bakura sighed deeply & Yami could tell just how much pain the former tomb robber had been hiding. "Yes Saharen, it hurt me a lot. Especially the duel, not only did you have no idea who I was, but you sent me to the graveyard, discarded as nothing." "I'm so sorry love. You know I'd never hurt you deliberately, right?" Yami replied, his tone holding nothing but compassion & regret, very different from how he spoke to everyone else, even Yugi, such emotion was only ever shown by the two to each other. Yami moved closer to Bakura & wrapped his arms around Bakura's shoulders, in an attempt to comfort him. "I know, that was what kept me going. Having you so close & yet not being able to have you, to even talk to you, was killing me, but you remember now, so it doesn't matter anymore. I love you Saharen, always." Bakura replied, moving into Yami's embrace. He smiled, finally content & free of the ever-present pain he had grown so used to since his return. "Yei mer tuei Nub, wah." Yami replied in their native tongue, before revelling in the reunion as his lover was.  
  
It's a bit short I know, but I thought it needed ending there, with all the OOC fluff. I've never written fluff before, so let me know how I did. Please R it's great inspiration to write more. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Later. 


	4. Chapter 4

*sighs melodramatically* I wish you people would R&R.I really want to know whether I'm good at writing or not, & what my strengths & weaknesses are as a writer, since I want to do it as I career, so please let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks go to Shaami this time for a review & a very nice one it was too. I really had no intention of writing this & no planning has gone into it, unlike my Resident Evil fics, so I'm glad you like it so far & I'm glad my poor attempt at fluff wasn't too bad.  
  
Ryou looked around, noting the looks of pure shock on the faces of Yugi & the others, he had tried to dissuade them from listening in, but had failed, they were too curious. "Yami & Bakura? No way." Joey said, clearly still in shock after what they had just heard. "A Pharaoh & a tomb robber? It's impossible; it has to be some kind of trick. Besides, my Yami isn't gay." Tea added afterwards. "Don't be so stupid Tea. It's blatantly obvious that they are both 'gay' & Yami has never & will never be yours." Ryou said, shocking everyone with his harsh tone. "Do you know something we don't Ryou?" Malik asked bluntly. "Perhaps, but ask Yami said, it isn't any of your business. You should leave them alone, they need some privacy, their past doesn't concern you." Ryou replied, his voice still holding a slight harshness. He had known for a while now, having seen Bakura's memories through his dreams, as Bakura was unable to keep a block up when he slept, though he had never told Bakura what he had seen, knowing he would be angry & embarrassed. Ryou sighed, thinking about when he had received the ring, his first meeting with Bakura had been pleasant, then, only a year later, Bakura had changed & became angry & horrible, at the time, Ryou hadn't known the cause, except that it had something to do with his memories, Bakura had told him that much when Ryou had found him crying in his soul room, that was the last time he had seen the real Bakura. Then, a few weeks ago, Bakura had started having dreams about his past, dreams Ryou had also seen, finally letting Ryou know why he had changed. It had been a relief for him, as he had always kept the ring & Bakura in the hopes he would get his friend back & with these new facts, it had made everything worthwhile. Ryou jumped slightly as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Malik looking at him, almost concerned. "You phased out, are you okay?" Malik asked in a concerned tone, though Ryou saw straight through the façade, knowing Malik was only asking because he wanted answers from him, he had learnt enough from Bakura to know how to read people's intentions, so he simply nodded & turned to leave. A familiar voice halted him. "We want to talk to you Ryou." He turned to see the door to Yami's room open, with Bakura looking at him expectantly. Ryou looked confusedly at him, but followed his request to enter the room nonetheless. Bakura closed the door firmly, after giving death glares to everyone stood outside. "You know everything I do, right?" Ryou shook his head. "I've only seen your dreams, so I knew about the two of you, but I only saw, I don't know your past." "Do you know about Ankhenbamaat & Merenra?" Bakura asked, trying to be tactful. Ryou hesitated slightly, before nodding. "Yes, I saw them & Nef & Messheps." "Do you know." Saharen started to ask, but was cut off. "Yes, I know." Ryou replied, knowing the question but not wanting the group in the hall to know. He saw Bakura's relieved look, though he wasn't sure whether it was because of his answer, or because he had stopped the question from being completed. "I think we should go to our's, so we can talk freely, rather then having those idiots listening in, it's either that or I set my Man-Eater Bug on them." Bakura said in perfect seriousness. Ryou was surprised to see Yami smirk & almost tell Bakura to carry out his threat. Seeming to sense Ryou's shock, Yami looked at him & whispered, "They're Yugi's friends, not mine & if the bug wants to eat Tea, it's fine with me." Bakura laughed at this & pulled out the card in question, waving it & waiting for Yami to respond. Yami smirked again, but then looked serious & somewhat disappointed. "Better not, Yugi has a crush on her & he is my aibou, so I wouldn't want to hurt him." Bakura nodded, also looking disappointed, this caused Ryou to smile slightly, he knew how much Bakura wanted to kill Tea, but had always stopped himself, thinking it would hurt Yami. Bakura made his way to the door & then stopped suddenly, both Ryou & Yami looked at him questioningly, a smile rose on Bakura's face as he pulled out another card. "If I can't set my Man-Eater Bug on them, I can at least stop them from following us." He then turned the card to face them & Ryou saw it was the Chain Energy card, he nodded slightly, remembering the previous time the card had been used. He saw Yami smirking & realised they were going to say some false information before using the card & heading to his house. "Maybe we should go to the park instead?" Bakura suggested, wearing the same smirk as Yami. "That's a really good idea Nub, it'll be sunset soon & sitting by the lake would be so romantic." Yami put on his best 'love-struck schoolgirl' impression & the three had a hard time stopping themselves from laughing. "That sounds quite lovely. Shall we go then, before it gets too dark?" Ryou replied, surprising himself & the two yami's that he was as good at the 'game' as they were. Bakura gave him a 'thumbs-up' before exiting the room, Ryou couldn't help but smile, having made his yami proud of him for the first time ever. Ryou & Yami stood back as Bakura used Chain Energy & then followed him out of the Game Shop & back to the house he shared with Bakura, for once thankful that his father would not be home.  
  
Bakura tapped his foot impatiently, while Ryou opened the front door to their home, he was watching for Yugi, his friends or Malik. He heard the door opened & quickly went inside, closing the door after the others & moving into the living room. "Hmm.say, do we get to have some 'alone-time' after this?" Yami asked as he walked in. Any reply Bakura may have given was cut short by the phone ringing. "Don't answer it Ryou, it's probably Pharaoh's brat." Bakura ordered. "Pharaoh's brat? You really should be nicer to my aibou Nub." Yami said in mock disgust whilst placing his hand on his forehead in a melodramatic pose. "I think it's a compliment to him, being associated to the ruler of Egypt." Bakura replied in a snotty voice, before bowing mockingly, & adding, "Though if the great Pharaoh disapproves then I shall halt the usage of that title." Yami simply smiled at the gesture, which only yesterday would have angered him, this made Bakura smile in response, glad that there was no longer any hate between them & that their relationship was returning to how it had been five millennia before. He sat down next to his lover & looked at his hikari. "First off, well done back there, I'm pleasantly surprised that you managed to join in with us & that you managed to be something other then polite. Next, is onto the questioning. You know you're the reincarnation of my brother An?" Ryou nodded. "I guessed it was the case from your dreams & how you acted towards me, but I don't remember anything from that time." "Hmm.you think we could use the items to show him some of his past & awaken his memories? Bakura asked his lover in a thoughtful manner. Yami shrugged, a gesture not often used by him. "I don't know, but there's no reason not to try it." "What do you think? Want to give it a try?" Bakura asked encouragingly. Ryou looked at them both, a worried look etched on his face. "I don't know. After all, neither of you know what you're doing & Shadow Magic is dangerous." "Don't be so weak Hikari, aren't you curious?" Bakura spat, though softening his tone as he went along. "Of course I'm curious, I just don't exactly want my soul being shredded & sent to the Shadow Realm. It would be foolish not to be worried." Ryou replied, slightly flustered. Yami smirked. "It isn't as if I don't know anything, nor would I be the one doing it, you see, my sister gave me one of the Shadow Monsters as a guardian, the Dark Magician will be helping us & he knows a lot about Shadow Magic." Ryou looked at him sceptically, but knew he was serious & finally he sighed & relented. "Fine, but if I end up dead, I'm coming back to haunt you both & I'll make sure you never have any intimate time together ever again." Bakura looked shocked for a moment & then smiled. "You're learning Hikari. Maybe there's hope for you yet." Ryou smiled in response & looked at Yami, Bakura followed-suit & waited for instructions. "Join hands & then focus on the items, we'll go to the Shadow Realm & Dark Magician will be there to guide us." Yami said finally. The three joined hands & the items began to glow, with a bright flash, the three boys vanished from the room.  
I know I said I'd try not to bash Tea, but I couldn't help it, sorry if anyone likes her, I'll try not to do it again. Lots of OOC behaviour in this chapter, I hope it didn't spoil it for anyone.  
  
Couldn't resist using the Man-Eater Bug & Chain Energy since the chapter turned out like that, I really liked the whole using Shadow Powers to bring the cards to life thing, I thought it was really funny & is one of the main reasons I like Bakura so much. So much to being original, huh?  
  
Shadow Monsters is obviously the duel monsters, I thought they needed a different name, as they wouldn't have been referred to as duel monsters in the past as it is the name Pegasus gave them when he made the cards & the game.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please review & let me know what you think, even if it's a flame, I really don't mind, I just want to know what you guys think. C ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews: Shaami, Thaligrothiel, Alexia, Tara & Utena. I don't think I'll be writing an Utena fic, but then I didn't think I'd write a Yu-Gi-Oh one either, so who knows? Hope the last chapter wasn't too confusing, after looking over it again I think I should've stuck to one set of names, rather than both. I keep getting requests to kill Tea, so let me know whether you want me to or not & we'll see. There will be minor shounen-ai in this chapter between An' & Merenra (Ryou & Malik), hope it goes okay, I don't really write romance, but then, I've read that many fics I'll hopefully have picked up how to write it. Please review! You know you want to really.  
  
Ankenbamaat sat quietly reading through one of the scrolls his brother had found for him, being a peasant & the brother of a revered thief wasn't easy when you wanted to learn, most 'commoners' couldn't read or write, so no material was available to them. Setepennub went out of his way to steal some for him when he was robbing tombs & though An' didn't like his brother stealing; he was thrilled to receive the papyrus documents.  
  
A noise startled him & he looked up to see Nub pick up a dagger & exit their 'hideout'. Neither of them thought anyone would find their current home, but they had to be cautious nonetheless, considering the price on Nub's head. Nub returned a few moments smiling & An' smiled too, knowing Nefersheps had come to visit. He had bumped into the princess accidentally & she had taken an interest in his high intelligence, the two had become fast friends & eventually she was introduced to Nub, who liked her just as much as he did. Nef stepped in slightly after Nub & smiled at An'.  
  
"How did the meeting go?" An' asked. Nef shrugged. "It was a surprise, that's for sure. He was actually going to tell me the truth; I saved him the effort & told him I knew. Saharen doesn't need to hear what happened, it'd only upset him." "Well, I didn't see the stupid Pharaoh ever admitting that." Nub said, shock evident on his face. "Guess we all lost the bet then." Merenra said as he entered.  
  
An' blushed slightly, remembering previous events with the gorgeous blond. Nef had hooked them both up after getting sick of them being too afraid to tell each other how they felt. An' was eternally grateful for her actions, even if they were brought about through lack of patience.  
  
"Oh, why are you smiling so much anyway Nef? It isn't like you to be so cheerful. Though it seems more of an I'm-proud-of-myself look." Nub asked bluntly. "Set said he was proud of me, for how I handled myself during the meeting. It isn't easy to get a compliment from him you know." Nef replied, still smiling. "That's good. Their opinion's are important to you, aren't they?" An' asked politely. "I guess so, they're all I have really, they've always looked after me & taught me everything, it's not easy being different to everyone else." Nef replied uncomfortably.  
  
An' knew she didn't like talking about the Shadow Monsters or her heritage. She hated that she would always be alone, so he just nodded reassuringly. Merenra gave her a hug & whispered something to her, before walking to An' & lazily placing an arm around his shoulder. An' turned to face his boyfriend with a questioning gaze, Merenra merely smiled & gave him a peck on the cheek, a gesture meant to tell him to stop worrying about everything & jut relax, An' nodded slightly & snuggled closer to Merenra, whilst turning to face Nef & Nub. Nub was showing her something, which received him a dubious look from the princess. An' sighed, assuming he was trying to persuade her into going on a heist with him, Nub felt she would make an excellent thief & wanted her around for her Shadow Magic, Nef always refused, saying that it would be wrong for her to do that because of her position, though it was obvious she was interested in going along, just for the thrill.  
  
"Why don't you just give up Nef? You know he won't quit asking until you do. It isn't as if you could get caught." Merenra said with a slight smirk.  
  
An' sighed, whenever they both ganged up on Nef, it was never a pretty sight & it meant he would end up with a major headache from all the yelling. As close as they all were, Nef, Nub & Merenra were all very sarcastic & loved playing with peoples heads, which lead to many fake arguments as they were all determined to win the 'game' & no matter how much he protested, they would still carry on, enjoying not having to worry about truly offending each other. An' saw Nef glare & sank down, ready for the yelling or snide comments to begin.  
  
"I am not having my day ruined by the two of you, so just stop already. Besides, your boyfriend should be the centre of your attention, not me." Nef replied dryly.  
  
Nub just started laughing, after looking at Merenra & the fact he had turned bright red, An' also started laughing, shortly followed by Nef.  
  
"Well, at least you're not arguing. Though I thought I was the one who got embarrassed, not you." An' replied, still laughing. "Well, I'd better go, Saharen will want to speak to me & will probably be wondering where I am." Nef said, already half way out of the door. "Think about it Nef, I know you'd enjoy it." Nub stated. "That's the problem though, it isn't something I can be doing, I'm going to be Queen one day you know. All the fun will have to end then." Nef replied sadly, then left quickly, avoiding any responses. Nub sighed softly. "She needs to stop being so sensible & just let herself have fun while she can. Doesn't she think we're just as bothered by this as she is?" "Nef is a Noble, she isn't the same as us, so maybe she doesn't know." Merenra replied softly, compassion present in his voice. "He's right, she knows we care, but she doesn't understand that it hurts us too. I don't really think she knows how to handle emotions, after all, Set has been teaching her to hide & ignore them." An' added, not wanting his brother to be upset. Nub nodded. "I know that. It just annoys me that not only did Pharaoh kill her people, leaving her alone, but also, he places her in a life she doesn't want & removes her freedom. Doesn't her care that he's hurting her?" "I doubt he knows. Nef doesn't often give things away. Anyway, let's get on with the plans for the heist instead." Merenra replied calmly.  
  
An' nodded & removed himself from his lover's embrace & moved to obtain the tomb plans they had bought. He felt a pair of arms snake around & turned to face Merenra, he looked questioningly, Merenra didn't reply, instead capturing his lips, An' melted into the sensation, not wanting the moment to end.  
  
Ryou stood in shock over what he had just seen, completely unable to comprehend that it could have been real. He had never seen anything like that in Bakura's dreams. He looked over to Bakura & Yami, they both had an arm around the other & were looked at him in a concerned manner, Ryou was unable to do anything, his mind still trying to process what he had seen.  
  
"Didn't intend for you to see that just yet, I knew it'd be a shock. Yes, that was Malik, yes he is a reincarnate too & yes you were lovers." Bakura said plainly, though Ryou didn't miss the slightly sheepish tone he used. "That was before we'd met, before I knew anything, it was a surprise for me too, seeing her with all of you, I never saw her in the same way you did." Yami added, then paused, as if something had just occurred to him. "You tried to get her to rob tombs with you? What were you thinking?"  
  
Bakura looked sheepish & Ryou realised it was because he had got her to agree to go with him on at least one occasion after he & Yami had become involved. Ryou was stunned at the realisation that he had remembered that & that it was not something he had seen. He felt a hand on his shoulder & looked up into Bakura's worried eyes, Ryou managed a weak smile & a nod; Bakura seemed to understand & smiled.  
  
"What is this 'noble' thing all about?" Ryou asked, finally finding his voice. "The Noble were a race that lived in the Shadow Realm, they created the Shadow Monsters & eventually came to our realm to get away from their own creations. The Millennium Items & the Shadow Magic are of the Nobles' creation." Yami stated, sounding as though he was reciting a text. "Saharen's father killed them all, because he was afraid of them, though it was what they wanted, they felt that they'd become 'poisoned' by our kind & didn't trust themselves with their power any longer." Bakura added in the same, flat tone. "He should remember everything shortly. You should return him to your realm now, this has been difficult on him." Dark Magician stated, devoid of emotion. "Very well. I have one question first, however, what happened to Nefersheps?" Yami's voice held a lot of authority, more than Ryou had heard before. "Our queen sacrificed herself long ago, her essence still remains however. She may return to a physical state sometime in the near future." DM replied icily, though his eyes betrayed his hurt & concern.  
  
Ryou realised for the first time just how important Nef was to the Shadow Realm & it's inhabitants. Her death had caused much grief for them. Ryou was about to comment, when his world went blurry & he became light-headed, he saw his lounge & Bakura's worried face before the light faded completely & he fell into unconsciousness. 


	6. Chapter 6

*sighs* Despite no one bar Shaami bothering to review, which makes me wonder if she's the only person actually reading this story, I thought I'd attempt to write the nest chapter, though I doubt the quality shall be as good as the previous chapters, as I still lack motivation, inspiration & ideas. However, if I don't attempt to write anything then this story will never be completed & Shaami will probably kill me. If you are reading this story please review, even if it is to say you hate it, I just need to know that this is actually being read & isn't a waste of my time. Please review so I can start writing properly again, as I would hate for this story to stop being updated for those that are actually enjoying the story. Arigato.  
  
Nefersheps sighed softly, looking at the listless body of the white-haired boy, she wanted nothing more than to help him & make the pain & confusion leave, yet she could do nothing but watch through the viewing portal she had created. It had been five millennia since she had last walked in that realm, she sighed again, memories of her past resurfacing to cause her more pain. Iset stepped next to her mistress & laid a hand on her shoulder, Nefersheps ignored the gesture, being used to it by now, her guardians meant well, but they could not protect her from the pain she felt inside.  
  
"Saharen wakes from his sleep & his power shall follow, the keepers will free you from the Realm of Chaos & you shall be with your friends again, this pain will not last much longer." Iset said lightly, her gentle & musical voice enough to bring reassurance to those who heard it. "I know that Iset, but the little one needs me now." Nef retorted. "He is in good hands, it is not your place to protect them, they cannot rely on you Lady. Humans are meant to rely on their own kind." Iset replied, more forcefully than she would usually talk. "Iset is right Lady, they have to learn from everything they do, you can't interefer with that." Set spoke softly from the corner, his usual demeanour dropped.  
  
Nefersheps chose not to respond to her guardians & returned her gaze to the 'magic mirror', she knew they were right, but it still hurt her to see any of them hurt, especially An', as she had always felt protective over him because of his innocence.  
  
"You say they will free us, yet they do not know I still exist." Nef muttered softly. "Dark Magician will tell his master & he shall help." Set replied firmly. "You would say that, you're obsessed with Dem." Iset retorted. "As if you're any better with Elfin!" Set yelled back. "Enough! I know you both want to make out with your lovers but I don't need to hear about." Nef ordered, quickly silencing the oncoming argument.  
  
Nefersheps closed the portal & laid down on the gold-encrusted bed, the black silk cover sliding smoothly over her delicate form, her burgundy, shoulder-length hair cascading around her, closing her emerald eyes, she slipped into a dreamless slumber.  
  
I use nicknames for certain cards; Dem, if you couldn't guess, is Dark Magician & Elfin is Dark Elf. Set & Iset are 'Shadow Monsters' I made up. Pathetically short chapter I know, but as I said, I can't think of anything to write, but hey, at least I updated. Please remember to review; it's not exactly time-consuming. 


	7. Chapter 7

*grins* Thanks Anna, nice to know someone other than Shaami is reading this thing & thanks to Shaami as always.  
  
Bet you didn't expect me to update this old thing did you? Well, I'm bored & it's 2am, so I thought I'd give it a try, even if I have no idea what this fic was about anymore ^_^  
  
Please review if you read this? Anyway, enough of me, on with the chapter.  
  
~-~  
  
Ow, my head is throbbing, what happened? Where am I even? It's too bright wherever I am, that's for certain. Let's think back to what happened. Oh yes, I found out I'm An, Nub's brother, uh, what else? Malik was back then too & was called Merenra, oh & we were lovers. Then there's Nef, who is Saharen's sister, Saharen being Yami. Also, eventually Nub & Saharen become lovers too. Okay, recap completed, now to get up & find out where I am.  
  
"Ooh, it moved!" A female voice states in surprise.  
  
"Are you sure Iset?" This time a male voice.  
  
"Yes Set, I'm sure. You'd better wake the lady up." The woman speaks again, Iset.  
  
"Fine." Set again.  
  
I hear him leaving, presumably she is still watching over me. I wonder who this 'lady' is? Two people approach a few minutes later, one is female, as high-heels can be clearly heard.  
  
"How did he get here? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" That voice sounds familiar.  
  
"We didn't want to wake you until he was conscious, we don't know how he got here, though I think it's only his spirit, everything is solid in this realm." Iset says calmly.  
  
"An, can you hear me?" The familiar voice again, she knows me from before, how is that possible?  
  
I nod feebly, not sure if my voice would work & still trying to work out who she is, as well as what the other meant by 'realm'.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, the familiar voice answers my questions.  
  
"You're in the Chaos Realm An, though how you got here is a mystery. The two who were looking after you are my guardians, Set & Iset; you'd probably call them duel monsters, though they aren't any you would know. My name is Nef, do you remember me yet?"  
  
Nef? As in Nefersheps? But how is that possible? And what is this Chaos Realm?  
  
"Yes, I know who you are. How is this possible though?" My voice is weak, but clear enough.  
  
"I was sealed in here a long time ago, no one knew though. Your kind doesn't know much about other realms, does it?" Nef's voice is soft, not quite how I remember it.  
  
"No, we don't know much about anything." I reply, wishing I could see.  
  
As if my wish was answered, the light goes away & my eyes become lighter. I open them slowly & look around, one of the first things I see is Nef's smiling face, it's just like back then, being in the hide-out & having her visit, she was always happy to be free. I've missed her a lot; even if I didn't remember anything her presence was still missing from my life.  
  
I smile back & pull her into a loose embrace, I feel her smile widen slightly as she hugs me back. I remember everything now, certainly that she was like a mother or older sister figure to me. Sometimes, when I was younger, I used to wish that Nub would marry her, so I could have a sister; I didn't understand things back then though.  
  
This is nice & although I wish it could last longer, I know it can't, my brother is worried, I have to go back, but I don't want to leave her alone again either.  
  
"Is there any way I can help Nef?" I ask concerned.  
  
"Tell them she exists here & that the combined power of the items can free her." Set replied, he sounds very callous.  
  
I nod & then hug Nef once again; we both know I have to leave now. Closing my eyes, I drift back into a light slumber. Upon feeling myself back in my living room; I open my eyes again & look straight at the worried yamis.  
  
"You'll never believe where I've just been." I begin.  
  
This is certainly going to take a while, though I think my excitement will get me through it, since we can get her back again. I feel so happy right now.  
  
~-~  
  
There, new chapter, aren't I good? Maybe I'll try to complete this one again, who knows?  
  
Anyway, hopefully that was better than the last chapter, not that it would be difficult -_-  
  
Please review!! It'll make my day of I get reviews for this, since it was my first YGO fic. Glad that 'The Ties That Bind Us' did better at least.  
  
Anyway, time to shut up again. Review onegai??  
  
Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Oh well, even if only Shaami reviews, I'll still try & finish this story, mainly because I'm bored ^_^  
  
If you do read this story, though I doubt anyone is, please review, even if it just says, "I'm reading this" just so I know it isn't a waste of my time.  
  
On with my poor ickle under-appreciated fic I guess.  
  
~-~  
  
I stare at my hikari oddly, what dies he mean, 'where he's been'? He passed out in our front room, so he hasn't been anywhere. Maybe he's fallen ill or something? With all that's happened today, I guess he could be delusional.  
  
"I know that it must sound odd, but I wasn't here, not spiritually anyway, I was in, um, what did she say it was called? Oh yeah, the Chaos Realm."  
  
Chaos Realm? Now why does that sound familiar to me?  
  
"Who is 'she'?" Yami asks sceptically.  
  
Oh, yeah, I missed that part because I was thinking about the name, & I still am actually. It's annoying me excessively that I can't remember.  
  
My hikari grins at Yami's question, I wonder why? For that matter, why am I calling him 'Yami'?  
  
"I saw Nef, she said she got stuck in the Chaos Realm."  
  
I feel like I've had the air knocked out of me. He really saw Nef? Now I remember why that name sounded so familiar, An & Merenra were killed by a group, who then opened a portal to the Chaos Realm in the hopes of killing us all. Nef sealed the portal, but had to sacrifice herself to do it, so she was sealed inside at the same time? Does that mean she's alive, or is it just her soul that's trapped?  
  
"Did she say anything else?" I ask, once I get my voice back.  
  
An nods, then frowns. "Kind of, it was someone with her, I think she said they were her guardians. Set, or something like that. Anyway, he said something about combining the power of the items."  
  
So she has her two gods with her? That's something at least. Still, if the items can free her, why couldn't they seal the portal? Why did we have to lose all three of them that day?  
  
"Is that everything An?" I have to be thorough with this.  
  
"Hai niisan."  
  
I sigh, hoping there was more, something more definite or helpful, we don't know much about the Chaos Realm, or how we would use the items to help her. Also, how could An have gone there? I wonder if Saharen's guardian would know anymore than we do?  
  
"Koi? How about you ask Dem about this?" I ask lightly, as he seems to be in shock.  
  
He nods dumbly & enters the puzzle. He must feel lousy about this, even if he didn't know, she's still been trapped in there all this time, I expect he thinks he failed her. Still, I know better & I know her better than to think she would feel like that, after all, it was her decision. Nef always knew what she was doing, considering her heritage, she had to, and it would've been too dangerous otherwise.  
  
Next problem, how do we get everyone to agree with this? I'm not naïve enough to believe that we don't need help. We can't control the power of the items alone, not for something like this. Also, we could do with Malik remembering his past as Merenra, not that I want him making-out with my ototo at the moment. I don't honestly think he would think like that considering how important she was to all of us, but Malik is very different from his past self, so I can't be sure.  
  
This is beginning to give me a headache. & what is taking Pharaoh so long? Patience Nub, this isn't helping matters, I'm sure Sah' is working something out. Maybe I should. No, don't do anything until Sah' gets back, just sit down & be patient. Damn it, how can An be so calm? I need to do something; I just can't seem to sit still.  
  
"You have no choice but to wait niisan." Damn calm hikari.  
  
"I know that ototo, but it's easier said than done." Especially for me, I'm not used to doing nothing.  
  
If I wasn't stealing, I was planning, but now I'm not allowed to do either & it isn't fair. I don't know how to be as calm as An, not concerning this anyway, I owe Nef so much, so I want to do something to help, something to repay some of the debt. Not that she ever thought of me as being in her debt, but still, I do & that's what counts.  
  
I'm just about to complain some more when Saharen returns. He doesn't look ecstatic, as I had hoped, but he doesn't look depressed either, so I guess it's possible to help her, but that it will be far from simple. Nothing new there then, nothing is ever easy, well, robbing tombs was relatively easy once I convinced Nef to help me. Not that Saharen needs to know that of course, he'd kill me if he found out.  
  
"Mahado says that we need everyone's help to pull this off & even then it will be 50-50 at best." Sah' states, sounding somewhat depressed.  
  
"It'll be fine, she wouldn't have said anything if she didn't think we could do it." I reply, sounding more confident than I feel, though I mean every word of it.  
  
An stands up & nods. "I agree with Nub, Nef never said anything unless it was possible to accomplish. I'll ring the Ishtar's & explain everything."  
  
I just watch as he walks out of the room, it's strange that he's suddenly back to the way he was before, my ototo the organised scribe that dealt with everyone perfectly. Well, if he can convince everyone & not have them think he's completely insane, it's fine with me. Saves me having to deal with the idiots & it means I can talk with Sah' to find out exactly what we need to do.  
  
Speaking of Pharaoh, he's staring out of the window, completely oblivious to everything. Walking behind him, I place my arms around his waist, I feel him jump as he is brought back to reality & can't help but smirk, the great Pharaoh is cute when he's startled.  
  
"What's the matter?" I ask softly.  
  
"Just thinking about neesan, she's been trapped in that place for so long & we didn't even realise, I hope we can do this, I miss her so much." Though he sounds melancholy, I have to ask this.  
  
"Is she alive, or is it her spirit that's trapped Saharen?"  
  
He looks shocked & slightly hurt. "I."  
  
That means he hadn't thought about it, he just assumed she'd be alive. I can't help but think that isn't the case however, no matter how much we want the past to return, it won't, all we can do is realise her soul so she can go to the next life, then maybe we'll be free of the items one day & join her, then our souls can have eternity together in the land of the gods.  
  
When did I start following those beliefs? Pharaoh must have rubbed off on me more than I thought. I know it wasn't Nef, because she didn't believe. Shimatta, she isn't Egyptian, so would she even get that? She never believed in our gods, she said she'd simply join the essence of the Shadow Realm & cease to exist. That means, even if we free her from the Chaos Realm, we'll still lose her.  
  
What am I supposed to do? Should I tell them about this? But she wants to be free; they may not allow that if they know she'll be gone. kuso! My head feels light all of a sudden, what's going on? Think I'm going to pass out.  
  
~-~  
  
There you go Shaami, something new to read ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoy, even if it isn't wonderful -_-  
  
Onegai anyone else who reads this, let me know that you are?  
  
Arigato & ja ne. 


	9. Chapter 9

Arigato for the review as always Shaami.  
  
*pouts* I am so bored. Also, no ones reading this, which sucks -_-  
  
Anyway, I'll shut up now & write the chapter.  
  
~-~  
  
It's suddenly become bright & I'm no longer in my newly acquired body. Hopefully, this means I'm going to see Nefersheps in the Chaos Realm, because I need answers & guidance. I feel myself solidify & this confirms for me that I'm in another realm.  
  
"First little An & now you too. I haven't had any visitors in thousands of years & now I get two within a matter of minutes." The voice is definitely Nef's.  
  
I smirk slightly & open my eyes; her smiling face is certainly a welcomed sight.  
  
"Well, Pharaoh & myself have been sealed away too you know."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that. What is it you came here for Nub?"  
  
Always straight to the point & honest, nice to know that hasn't changed.  
  
"Nef, you say you want freeing, I need to know, is it your soul you want releasing? Or are you still alive somehow?"  
  
She sighs tiredly & that's more than enough to answer my question. Damn, I was really hoping I was wrong.  
  
"I'm afraid your instincts are correct Nub, I've been dead for a long time but because of this realm, I can't gain any sort of, end. I just want to be allowed to rest in peace."  
  
I nod slowly, I understand her need for a resolution, but I can't help but feel disappointed all the same. Even if I knew the truth, I still hoped we could get the past back, that we could regain our simple world.  
  
"I know Nef. What am I meant to tell them? They may not want to do this if they know you'll be gone for good."  
  
"I don't know Nub, hopefully they won't ask. I can't ask you to lie for me."  
  
"You could ask me to do anything & I would. I'll try & keep it quiet, I don't want you hurting here alone, even if it means I won't see you again."  
  
I shake my head, willing the tears that have suddenly appeared to vanish. Nef must have noticed them though, as she sits beside me & places an arm around me.  
  
"I'm sorry for all the pain this is causing you, but you have to understand, I died a long time ago Nub, you all have to accept that & move on."  
  
"It was too much all at once, how could we just accept it? It wasn't fair! You were meant to be happy, we were all meant to be happy."  
  
I feel liquid running down my face & bury my head on her shoulder. She soothes me; just as she did with An when he was little. It's relaxing, yet at the same time, it's painful, because it's another reminder of the past we lost. Isn't there another way to save her without losing her? I just want to go back home, back to the little hideout & forget this ever existed; I just want to be free & happy again. More importantly, I want An, Sah & Nef to be happy.  
  
"Just relax, I know it was hard for you both back then, but the past is the past Nub & you have to let it go & move on. I can't be there to hold your hand forever."  
  
I look at her, startled, I hadn't realised that this is my selfishness & fear, not good will for her, or anyone else. When did I become so weak? She's right; I rely on her far too much.  
  
"Sorry Nef, I didn't realise what I was doing."  
  
She just smiles softly & stands up, turning her back to me.  
  
"One little ritual & I'll be free. You can't have something which is already lost, but, that doesn't mean you can't get your wish."  
  
"My wish? You mean, home?" I hope this isn't wishful thinking.  
  
She doesn't answer & remains unmoving, which lowers my hope considerably.  
  
"Idiot thief, you quit too easily." Set states, callous as ever.  
  
"Shut up. The hell would a shadow monster know?" He always annoys me so much.  
  
He smirks cockily. "I'm a god, thief. We've been watching you idiots for a long time, I know all too well how much of a quitter you are."  
  
"Behave Set, this isn't the time for petty bickering." Nef sounds tired, I guess this has been hard on her.  
  
Set bows his head in apology & leaves the room, Iset tagging along behind him.  
  
"Just tell me what I have to do." I say once they've left. I won't turn my back on this, not now I know how much this place has hurt her.  
  
~-~  
  
There you go Shaami, another chapter all done. I think I might attempt to finish this one next chapter, its kind of lost all purpose & plot now. The chapters are pathetically short too.  
  
Anyway, motto ato no. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews Shaami, QHII & Sadistic Kitsune. This won't be the last chapter as I had originally thought, so hopefully that will be good news for you. I'm glad that you think the story (& my writing) is good & thanks for saying it ^_^  
  
Oh, I've started a new fic called Merwahmen so if you like, you can check that one out too, as that poor little thing is being ignored too ;_; Uh, anyway, I'll shut up now.  
  
~-~  
  
I've been hovering over Nub for about five minutes now, he just passed out for no apparent reason, similar to how An did actually, so maybe he's gone to talk to neesan. What he said worried me though, what if she really can't come back? I hadn't considered that possibility at all; I just assumed that everything would be the same as it was. It was very naïve of me; nothing can be the same as it was.  
  
An is still talking to Ishizu I assume, so he isn't aware that Nub is unconscious, or that Nef may be dead. I don't know that I should say anything, but I don't think that Nub would tell us anything either. I guess I'll just have to leave it to Nub's discretion, he knows us well enough to make a correct decision.  
  
An's just come back in & looks worried when he sees Nub, I'm just about to tell him not to panic when Nub begins to stir. An kneels next to him & waits for Nub to wake up. Once Nub is sat up, An hugs him, making Nub smirk, his sense of humour really is strange.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" An asks Nub, worry lacing his words.  
  
"I'm fine An, I went to see Nef as well, there was something I needed to ask her."  
  
I look at Nub inquisitively, but I know he won't say anything more, though that also means that Nef won't be coming back for definite, still, even if I don't get neesan back with me, I can't just refuse to help her, if she wants a resolution, then I'll be sure to help her achieve that.  
  
"What did the others say An?" Nub asks, removing us both from our pondering.  
  
"Ishizu & Malik will help for sure & Ishizu will talk to Shadi about it."  
  
"Just like that? They just accept it, no problem?" I ask incredulously.  
  
An nods. "Ishizu was fine with it, almost like she knew already."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me if the stupid priest did know. Either that, or they've been through such strange things that they've given up questioning it."  
  
I snicker slightly at Nub's comment, though it does hold some logic. We have all been involved with what most people would find unbelievable to the point that it seems normal now. Perhaps they just trust us now since they know pretty much anything can happen when connected to my past.  
  
"Do we just wait for Ishizu to call back, or do we need to make other arrangements?" An asks suddenly.  
  
"We need Kaiba's help too." Nub states, surprising us both.  
  
"Why Kaiba?" I ask, slightly confused.  
  
"Other than getting into Egypt? The priest has information I need." He replies.  
  
"Kaiba doesn't remember anything, nor would he help us." I state firmly.  
  
"Just trust me on this, okay? Messheps will provide anything I ask him to."  
  
I look at him sceptically, but nod regardless. Nub doesn't say things like that unless he knows he's right. Still, it seems strange that he could have such confidence in this matter; it isn't as though he knew Messheps. Perhaps Nefersheps told him something that would help? After telling An & I to wait here, Nub leaves that house, presumably to see Kaiba.  
  
~  
  
Thankfully Sah & An weren't too difficult to convince, though they're obviously still concerned that the priest won't help, which isn't surprising, considering how Kaiba is. Still, Nef assured me Kaiba remembers more about his past than he lets on & that he knows about her, which is practically a guarantee that he'll help, as Messheps was very loyal to Nef, even if the same couldn't be said when it came to Sah.  
  
I arrive at Kaiba's & knock on the door, surprisingly Mokuba answers the door & looks both shocked & confused that I'm there, which is understandable. Still, he looks similar to the goldfish I saw, so I have to try my hardest not to laugh.  
  
"I'm here to speak to your brother." I state bluntly, mainly in an attempt to make him stop staring at me whilst looking like a fish.  
  
"What do you want oniisama for?" He still seems to be in shock.  
  
I growl slightly & he backs away & nods, before running off to get Kaiba. It's much easier to scare someone into doing what you want than it is to just ask, plus you can avoid stupid questions.  
  
Kaiba shows up a few minutes later looking less than pleased, though whether it's because I interrupted his work or because I frightened Mokuba I don't know. I suppose it could be both, but I'd expect him to be a little angrier if it was.  
  
"What is it thief?"  
  
"We need to talk about a mutual friend Messheps."  
  
He looks somewhat stunned, but quickly regains his composure. It seems Nef was right then, he does know a lot more than we realised. He invites me inside & quickly ushers me upstairs & into his office. Presumably not wanting Mokuba to know anything.  
  
"So?" He asks tersely, his back to me.  
  
"I need a few favours Messheps, or rather, Nef does."  
  
He turns to face me; I assume he's trying to determine if I'm telling the truth.  
  
"Nefersheps died a long time ago thief."  
  
"Yes, she did, you're right. However, he soul got trapped in the Chaos Realm & she needs help to be released from there."  
  
He nods slightly & turns away from me once again.  
  
"The ritual, right? You want to go to where it happened?"  
  
It is my turn to be stunned. If he knew about the ritual, why did he never say anything before?  
  
"That's right. How do you know though?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. Let me know who's going & I'll arrange everything. I assume I'm required to perform the ritual?"  
  
"That's what she said, yes. Arigato Kaiba."  
  
I turn to leave.  
  
"You really spoke to her?"  
  
"Yes, how else would I know to come? She's fine, but tired, this needs to end."  
  
"I'll do anything required. Just get on with everything & tell me what I need to do."  
  
I confirm this & then leave, now that the hard part is down, we just have to gather the items & tell Kaiba who'll help. Then there is the problem of finding & obtaining the relevant scripture for the actual ritual, though hopefully Ishizu will have it, if not, it will be hidden in the remains of Perensheps, either way, I'll find it.  
  
~-~  
  
Well there we go, Kaiba is finally involved & things are moving to a combination of past & present, though that does mean this story is almost over.  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review & let me know. Arigato. Ja! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews Shaami and QHII. Shaami, I'm not trying to kill you -_- just calm down and before you say you are, just hush. QHII, thanks for the plushie ^_^ *hugs Malik plushie* and thanks for the compliment.  
  
~-~  
  
It's strange to be in Egypt, everything has changed from when I last saw it, though I expect it is the most unusual to Sah, no loyal subjects or gold in sight. Speaking of gold, I wonder if anyone found my hideout or if everything I took is still there. Enough digression Nub, you're not here for that, regardless of how tempting returning to old habits may be.  
  
Currently, I am sifting through some rubble in the hopes of finding the scripture we need. The others, being An, Sah, Ishizu, Malik, Kaiba and Shadi are doing the same in other locations of the former city. Unfortunately, only Kaiba and myself have any real idea what we're looking for.  
  
I hear Malik call, saying he's 'found something', but I ignore it, up to now, every time someone's said that it's been a complete waste of time, causing me to lose track of what I'm doing and where I've already looked. However, Kaiba, or should I be calling him Messheps? Anyway, he just called saying that Malik may well have found it, so now I have to look over the document as well, so the two of us can determine if it is the ritual we're looking for.  
  
"This had better not be another blatant misuse of my time." I state snidely.  
  
"Shut up thief and take a look instead." Messheps snaps back.  
  
I snatch the manuscript from him and glance through it. From the format and wording, it's definitely a ritual, but there is no clear explanation of what the ritual is for. From my understanding, the Noble's had a lot of ritual manuscripts, so this could be for practically anything. Unfortunately, because they were so revered, they couldn't afford to make it obvious what the documents were for.  
  
"You're High-born Messheps, shouldn't you be able to tell what this thing is for? After all, they didn't want anyone else understanding this stuff." I ask tersely.  
  
"High-born, not Noble, I'm not completely sure on the codes they used, I was hoping the lady would have told you something." He replies, disgusting dignified.  
  
"No priest, she didn't. Unsurprisingly, she thought you would know."  
  
"Well I don't, I wasn't brought up here, so I didn't learn these things."  
  
"Enough bickering! Can't you just ask her or something? Ryou did say she's been keeping an eye on you guys." Malik is the surprising voice of reason.  
  
Still, I'm in a bad mood and his comment is misinformed, so I have no intention of being polite about this.  
  
"If it were that easy to come and go from the Chaos Realm, we wouldn't be trying this. So, no."  
  
"Please don't start with Malik niisan, he was only trying to help. May I see the scripture?" An interludes.  
  
I shrug and pass it to him, then walk away from them far enough to sit idly on a fallen pillar. What good would An looking at it do? It isn't as though he's connected with them in any way. Although, having said that, Nef did teach him some things concerning her kind, so maybe reading the hidden coding was part of that? I think she bought some odd-looking scriptures for him to work through with her on at least one occasion.  
  
"An, did Nef teach you how to decipher the codes?" I ask tentatively.  
  
He nods slightly, without looking up, obviously trying not to lose track of where he is. I am slightly surprised that she taught him it, even if she did trust him, it wasn't normal practice, not even the people that lived in Perensheps were allowed to know the Noble's secrets. I wonder if Messheps would have even been taught had Pharaoh Ankhnetjer not destroyed everything.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of An slowly working through the text and making illegible notes on it, I find myself becoming very restless and somewhat agitated. I don't understand how everyone else can sit around so patiently, because this is driving me mad.  
  
Surprisingly, Malik walks over to me and takes a seat on the pillar. He looks as though he wants to ask me something, but is hesitant to do so. I tilt my head inquisitively, to let him know I'm not going snap if he talks to me. He nods slightly, but still seems unsure.  
  
"I seem to know this place and I knew where about to look for the text. How is that possible?"  
  
He seems very concerned about this and I have to try hard to suppress a grin. Perhaps Merenra remembering anything isn't so unlikely after all. Still, how could Perensheps be familiar to him?  
  
"This will probably be hard to accept, but you existed in my time, just like Ryou and Kaiba. Though I don't know why you would have come here, it would have been destroyed by the time you were old enough to have memory of it."  
  
He shakes his head, though it I concerning my latter comment, not my explanation of his previous existence.  
  
"No, I know it like this, I remember being bought here by a girl, something like a training exercise I think."  
  
"Could you describe the girl Malik?"  
  
I have to know if Nef bought him here and if so, why. I know Merenra worked at the palace, mainly under her supervision. That was how he got introduced to us. Malik is once again hesitant to answer me.  
  
"She had burgundy, shoulder-length hair and emerald eyes, oh and she was pretty short."  
  
I nod slightly, the description undoubtedly Nef. I don't understand why she would have brought him here though. He said it was training, but how could any sort of training be done here and why would she have shown him where this ritual was kept? I don't even know what position Merenra held in the palace, we never spoke of work, unless it was trying to convince Nef to join in with mine. I notice Malik waiting expectantly, so I suppose I'd better answer his unasked question.  
  
"She is who we're trying to help, Saharen's sister, Nefersheps."  
  
"But that would have made her royalty, why would I have been here with her? How could I have even known her? She didn't seem like royalty to me."  
  
This time I do grin at his numerous questions. I suppose to someone looking from the outside, it must seem almost impossible for such things to have been real.  
  
"Nef didn't like titles, she hated being treated like she was more important, hence her insistence of being called 'Nef', instead of 'Queen' or 'Nefersheps'. You were with her because you were assigned to her, but I don't know how you knew her, or why you were here."  
  
He nods slightly and turns his attention back to An briefly.  
  
"What was my name then thief?" He asks, without turning back to me.  
  
"Your name was Merenra, which ironically means 'beloved of Ra', considering your attachment to the kami no card."  
  
He smiles slightly at that, though his attention still remains on An, I wonder if his feelings for my ototo are returning as well. At that moment, An looks up and smiles.  
  
"This is it, Malik really found it."  
  
Time seems to stop at this point; it's hard to believe that this has happened so soon, hard to believe that soon, Nef will be gone. As soon as night falls & the full moon rises in the sky, the ritual begins, then we lose our light for good.  
  
~-~  
  
Well, that ending was kind of depressive. Next chapter could be the last, or maybe the one after that if I manage to stretch things slightly further. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Ja ne. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews Christina, Shaami and QHII (and thanks for the pixie stix ^_^)  
  
~-~  
  
I see Nub tense when I confirm the ritual, which confuses me; it's good news, isn't it? He's been pushing us to do this and even got Kaiba to help us, which includes paying for everything, so why does he look so horrified?  
  
"Nub? O-genki desu ka?"  
  
"I'm fine. If you're sure that's it, then we'd better go back to the hotel and prepare."  
  
If I didn't know niisan as well as I do, I might have believed him, but I know something is wrong. The fact that Kaiba had a similar reaction means that the two know something about this that we don't. I wonder, is it possible that Nef can't come back? I heard Nub ask Sah if it was the case when I was on the phone, I wonder if she is dead, so we're still not going to have her around, even if we do this.  
  
Also, Malik and Nub were discussing something that Malik seemed very confused and concerned over, I wonder if he's beginning to remember his past as Merenra, it would explain why he keeps looking at me, not that I mind his attention. Still, I wonder what he remembers, and why he went to Nub to talk? I know they were friends, but he never spoke about himself and would never confide in us, not even when I was involved with him would he ever tell me anything, so why go to niisan?  
  
I notice a hand waving in front of my face and finally realise that it belongs to Malik, he laughs slightly at my startled reaction and I regretfully blush slightly.  
  
"Come on Ryou, we'll get left behind otherwise."  
  
"No, they need our help for the ritual."  
  
I try to be as blunt and serious as possible to escape the close proximity, I don't want to do anything stupid, like kiss him. I quickly head towards the others, probably leaving Malik very confused. Nub rolls his eyes at me before taking a seat next to Kaiba in one of the two jeeps, I see Kaiba smirk slightly, but not for long, as the two start conversing. As I move to get in, Kaiba grins and stops me, as Nub starts moving things around.  
  
"You and Malik will have to wait, we need to change the layout." Kaiba states.  
  
Both him and Nub are smirking and I don't like it one bit, what ever it is they're planning is not going to be pleasant. They're done a few minutes later, and upon inspection, I find that the room left for Malik and I to sit in is greatly reduced, in fact, we will be touching each other for the entire trip. I glare hard at both of them, but neither of them care, they're having far too much fun for that.  
  
"Come on you two, get in already so we can go." Bakura orders mockingly.  
  
Malik looks as unsure about the lack of space as I did and looks over at me, then he shrugs and gets into the vehicle. Nub immediately turns round and whispers something, to which Malik shakes his head. Nub grins maliciously and says something else, leaving Malik worried and confused. Hesitantly I enter the jeep as well and we head back to the hotel, though it certainly won't be an enjoyable ride.  
  
Well, that was longest fifteen minutes of my life. We kept accidentally brushing against each other and then blushed horrendously whilst apologising. All the while, Nub and Kaiba were snickering, which wasn't helping. I can't believe niisan would do something like this to me, or that Kaiba would help him. I'll grant that this methodology isn't all that dissimilar from how Nef got us together originally, but she knew what she was doing, Malik doesn't even recall being Merenra, so why they're putting me through this trauma I do not know.  
  
"Have a nice trip An?" Kaiba asks snidely.  
  
Normally I would have retorted, but the fact that he called me An, and not Ryou, left me too startled to comment, at least before he had walked away smirking. I turn to ask Nub about it, but find him talking with Malik. I don't understand why niisan is suddenly talking to Malik and Kaiba so much, or even how he convinced Kaiba to help us, considering Kaiba doesn't believe in any of this.  
  
"Stop thinking so much An."  
  
Nub orders suddenly, making me jump. I glare at him, only to realise that Malik has vanished, I tilt my head slightly in confusion, which just makes Nub grin. I'm about to ask where he is, when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me, I jump slightly at the sudden presence, but soon relax. I know the feeling well enough to know that it's Merenra and am thrilled by that knowledge. I smile at Nub, who is grinning like an idiot and silently thank him, he then nods and walks inside the hotel.  
  
"Been a long time An, ne?" Merenra says softly.  
  
I turn to face him and nod slightly. He smiles in response and runs a hand down the side of my face. I lean into the touch, only now realising just how much I've missed it. He chuckles slightly and takes my hand.  
  
"Time to go inside An, the others will be waiting."  
  
I nod and allow him to lead me inside. Though I feel disappointed that we could spend more time alone, I know that he's right, we're here for Nef, the two of us can 'catch-up' any time.  
  
~  
  
I watch An and Merenra enter the room, and grin when I notice An's disappointment, I guess Merenra would let the two of them make out while we have work to do. Though I'm somewhat worried that my ototo is thinking like that, he's meant to be the pure one after all.  
  
Once everyone has been assigned various tasks, I pull Merenra aside. Now that I know he remembers and that the situation with An is resolved, I want to ask him why Nef would have taken him to Perensheps and when. Although, if he's as difficult and avoidant as he used to be, I won't be getting any answers.  
  
"What is it Nub?" He asks irritably, which means he knows what I'm going to ask.  
  
"Why were you in Perensheps Merenra, and when?"  
  
"Neither is your business."  
  
"Enough! This may be important information, don't hold back on us."  
  
"My work was always off-limits for discussion thief and still is."  
  
He turns to walk out, but I grab him and slam him against the wall, An's lover or not, he is going to answer me. I note his gaze harden briefly, before being returned to the emotionless mask it was a few moments earlier. It seems like he's had some of the training the highest-ranking guards and soldiers received, which is strange.  
  
"Just what exactly was your job Merenra? Because your apparent training against this kind of treatment makes it seem like you were far more than we thought."  
  
"I won't answer your questions."  
  
He's infuriating me, so I grab him by the throat and pull him towards me, unfortunately, An chooses that moment to walk in.  
  
"Nub! What are you doing?"  
  
"He's hiding information I want. I want to know why Nef would have taken him to Perensheps and showed him where the ritual was, I want to know when she did this and I want to know what his job was, since he's had the same training those idiot top-ranks had."  
  
"The elites? Are you sure Nub? Are you an elite Merenra?"  
  
I notice An's tone raise and the clear fear and panic present. Why would some stupid possible title bother him so much? I turn my attention back to Merenra, who still remains callous and adamant. Still, regardless of any training he may have received, I will get the information I want and I won't allow him to ignore ototo either.  
  
~-~  
  
Well, there we go, another chapter down. I wonder how much further I can stretch this fic? And Shaami, I'm not trying to kill you and you still have Merwahen to read, so quit complaining so much :-P Anyway, please review as always and hope you all enjoyed this rather odd chapter. Ja! 


	13. Chapter 13

Arigato QHII and Shaami for reviewing. Won't be updating for just over three weeks as I'm going away (1st - 23rd/25th August).  
  
~-~  
  
I stand with bated breath, for an answer that is not likely to come. He couldn't really be an elite, could he? I mean, why would she have had an elite with her? He does sound like those horrible elites at the moment though. How could my lover be the enemy? Calm down An, you don't know for sure that he is.  
  
"Well?" Nub growls.  
  
"I told you, I'm not answering your questions." Merenra still sounds callous.  
  
I feel like crying right now, but I know I mustn't. I know, we could ask Saharen; he was in charge of them all. Even if he doesn't know what Merenra did, he still has to answer to his Pharaoh, right?  
  
"I'm going to get Saharen, he should be able to help."  
  
Nub looks confused for a few moments, before he understands and nods his approval. I quickly run out and pull Saharen to one side.  
  
"What's wrong An?"  
  
"Do you remember Merenra?"  
  
"What? Oh, no I don't. Should I?"  
  
"He was assigned to your sister, so yes."  
  
"He worked at the Palace? Are you sure?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was under the impression that the first time I met him was through Nub."  
  
Okay, now I'm really confused. Nef told us that Merenra worked for her, but that we could trust him. That would mean Pharaoh had assigned him to her, yet that seems to be incorrect. Who is he then, if he wasn't working under Pharaoh's instruction?  
  
"I think we need answers from him. Care to help?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, you should probably ask Messheps."  
  
"Okay. You go and help niisan."  
  
He nods and enters the room, while I have the exceptionally fun task of finding the priest. Now I regret having not really been listening during the 'meeting'. Shimatta.  
  
Fifteen minutes later and I've found him and returned to where Nub and the others are. Merenra is still refusing to talk, which isn't really a surprise. Messheps seems to think that five minutes alone him will change that however, so we've agreed to leave. Though Nub was very reluctant to let go of Merenra, he really is angry with him.  
  
~  
  
I look coldly at the priest once the others have left. If he thinks he can get me talking, he has another thing coming. The entire point of my training was to keep my knowledge secret. It's almost a pity the Queen isn't here; she'd soon have them off my back. Though this is my own doing, even if I didn't recall my oath at the time. Seems my naïve mistake will cost me.  
  
"You took an oath of secrecy?"  
  
Wow, seems the priest actually has some intelligence, unlike the others.  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"That was a long time ago. An oath is until death only, you know."  
  
"In most cases, that is correct. In this case, it is not."  
  
"You took the oath to the Queen?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"So she knew it would be required that it be longer than a single lifetime? How?"  
  
"You are making assumptions."  
  
"Perhaps. Your training truly is impressive."  
  
"That was the idea."  
  
I don't quite see what complimenting my training is going to accomplish. Though his simple and indirect question has gained him some knowledge. I must admit, Pharaoh knew what he was doing, getting the priest to question me. I won't fail this assignment however, no matter how good he is. Matsu Ohi.  
  
"Nub told me you were taken to Perensheps. Why would she take an outsider there?"  
  
"The Queen had reasons for everything she did. None of those reasons are your business Priest. High-born or not."  
  
"Well, all I can do is stop the ritual from occurring. We can't trust you to perform it."  
  
"Nani!? You can't!"  
  
"I can and I will Merenra, unless you start talking of course. I have never and will never risk her well-being."  
  
"Then don't stop the ritual!"  
  
Sugoku kuso. What am I supposed to do now? Either way I fail this mission, which isn't something I can afford to do. There isn't even any lie I can tell him. Shimatta. I could call in some assistance, but we need the priest's co-operation. Also, I suppose that could be risking an information leak. Ra help me, for the first time, I don't know what to do.  
  
Tell him enough to keep him quiet, but not enough to cause any trouble.   
  
I have no idea where that voice came from, but it seems I'm the only one who heard it. It was definitely the Queen, of that I have no doubt. Tell him enough? Easier said then done.  
  
"Why did the Queen keep you in her company?"  
  
The priest didn't stop his questioning for long. I guess I have to try following my lady's command.  
  
"Trust and obedience mainly I believe."  
  
"What was your position?"  
  
"There was no position. I did anything and everything she required me to do."  
  
"Why were you bought to Perensheps?"  
  
"Because it was required."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I sigh, do I answer him or not? How am I to know what is sufficient information? Or more importantly, what is deemed too much? I never received this sort of information my Queen. We never believed I would be questioned, or that I would be so very alone if it happened. What am I to do now, without your ruling?  
  
~-~  
  
Uh, yeah, that was, weird. On the bright side, it has lengthened the fic though.   
  
As I said, I won't be updating for a while, but please do review, as I would like to see what you all think of the story at the moment, and maybe hear some guesses.   
  
I hope that trying to figure out what I'm doing with this can keep you occupied for a while, though there are always my other fics to read (except for Shaami).   
  
Anyway, I'd better shut up now. Ja! 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reviewing QHII, Kaoru and Shaami.  
  
I noticed, by sheer fluke, that ff.net deleted at least one line of the last chapter, so it didn't make sense, I don't know if it's done it in the past as well, but I apologise. I think I'll stick to txt format instead of word format, as I don't think this error occurs with txt and will also put the previous chapter up again, this time in txt.  
  
~-~  
  
I trust in you Merenra, don't let me down.   
  
Okay, enough, but not too much, it can't be that difficult to work out. I can do this; I do not fail my duty. All I need to do is answer his questions, without providing any real information. Some people do this for a living, so how difficult can it be?  
  
"I'll ask again, why were you bought to Perensheps?"  
  
"For a simple training exercise."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It provided privacy, whilst being in the correct area for the training."  
  
"Correct area?"  
  
"Where the relevant challenges could be performed."  
  
"And that was all?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Then you only refused to answer because of your vow?"  
  
"Correct. All information was to remain between the Queen and myself."  
  
"Why did she pretend you were Palace staff?"  
  
"She didn't, she merely said I was under her employment."  
  
"I see. Why were you under her employment? I mean, what was the purpose of hiring an outsider? Especially without Pharaoh's knowledge."  
  
"I have no knowledge of that, Priest."  
  
He nods and leaves the room, so I can only assume that he believed my lies. That should mean that the ritual will take place and that all the Queen's effort will not be wasted. I find it amusing that they believe her to be so weak, because no Noble was weak. It made it easy to fool them though; no one ever suspects anything from those they think are weak.  
  
Hm, the thief returns, will he be satisfied with my explanations I wonder? An, Pharaoh and the priest also enter shortly after, but it is only Nub I have to worry about. I've just noticed that Pharaoh has his hand on An's shoulder, I suppose this whole ordeal must be very upsetting for An. I know I can be very callous when I'm working and he has never seen me like that before.  
  
"My apologies if I upset you An. Please understand that my duty to the Queen must come first."  
  
He nods and actually manages a weak smile, he's so dependant, silly little thing. I smile back, trying to look both sorry and relieved, my acting skills are a little rusty however, so I can't be sure whether I managed it or not. Nub seems to be dubious, but I'm pretty sure now that he won't say anything, he won't risk the ritual being stopped.  
  
I wonder if they would all be so loyal if they had known what was going on back then? What is still going on for that matter. I suppose they would be, since it wasn't illegal, or any worse than being friends with a known tomb robber. Besides, everyone always obeyed her, whether they realised it or not.  
  
Of course, there are still problems to deal with, whether they intend to 'help' or not. The past will come back to haunt us further and if they learn the truth, things could prove difficult. It is strange how closely my present and her past are linked actually; perhaps I was subconsciously continuing what she started. Perhaps that makes things easier though, considering they've forgiven everything so far. Still, I intend to keep our secrets if I can.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be doing other things?" I ask, more to get the attention off me than anything.  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
Nub's reply is harsh and makes it obvious that he knows more is going on than there appears to be, but as I thought, he won't risk voicing his knowledge. Thankfully, he can't have any real idea of what's going on, or he would have realised I wasn't under Pharaoh's command. Though I suppose it's obvious that the Queen had other 'indiscretions' than simply 'hanging around' with a well known thief.  
  
I think I should stop contemplating so much and just concentrate on what's important. The ritual will take place within mere hours, so the preparation must be completed as quickly a possible. We also have to find the exact location, which will be difficult, considering all the landmarks crumbled to nothing long ago. The thief seems quiet confident that he can find the right location though, where this confidence comes from is beyond me however.  
  
"Right, let's get on. Neesan needs our help."  
  
Yes, oh naïve Pharaoh, she does, just not quite in the manner you think. I exit the room, giving An a peck on the cheek as I do. I need to keep everything together for now and An is certainly an important factor in that. Anyway, enough thinking, I need to perform my duties.  
  
~  
  
Hm, seems my dear little 'helper' may need more assistance from me. He is doing fairly well, but he's over-thinking everything, which usually leads to mistakes, or slip-ups. I suppose I'll have to see if my Guardians can bring him here for a chat, because he really needs de-stressing.  
  
"Set, Iset, can you call Merenra here?" I ask softly.  
  
"Of course my lady." Set replies.  
  
Both of them sit on the floor and meditate, the Chaos Realm being by far the hardest realm to manipulate. I return to the 'viewing globe' and watch Merenra as he quickly and efficiently completes his assigned tasks. He was always very reliable, that's why I kept him around. He passes out suddenly, so I realise that Set and Iset have completed their task. Turning around, I can't help but laugh at his awe-struck face.  
  
"My lady!"  
  
"Hello Merenra."  
  
"I'm sorry for my failure."  
  
"You haven't failed silly. I bought you here because you're thinking too much and getting stressed over it."  
  
"My apologies. Your orders my Queen?"  
  
"Merenra, relax. The past doesn't matter any more, because we can't get it back. So just forget about it."  
  
"So, we're just releasing you and that's it?"  
  
"That was all this was ever about and I'm sorry if you thought otherwise. It should have been common sense though."  
  
"Then why make me take the vow?"  
  
"To protect myself, that's it."  
  
I feel kind of guilty now he looks really hurt. Still, I can't help it if he assumed it was some big scheme, rather than thinking logically. He'll just have to deal with disappointment, like everyone else. Actually, if I say the same thing to him as I did to Nub, perhaps that will satiate him.  
  
"I should go then." Merenra really does sound down now.  
  
"There's something I should tell you first."  
  
"Teiou?"  
  
"In life, we can't get the past back, once life is passed however, we can."  
  
"So we can carry on the game in the afterlife?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
He smiles at that, which is what I wanted. Even if that may not be true, hope is required in their lives, so I shall at least give them that much, even if I cannot fulfil it.  
  
~-~  
  
I think that'll do, before I butcher the poor fic any further. I've really strayed from the original plot, but never mind.  
  
Anyway, hope the chapter was enjoyed, despite it being weird; I'll try updating Merwahwen shortly and maybe put a new one-shot up.  
  
I'm think I should shut up now, so just remember to review the poor little fic and I won't need to talk anymore. Ja! 


	15. Chapter 15

First off, thanks for the reviews QHII and Shaami, as always.  
  
Sorry, with being so used to the names now, I forgot you wouldn't be, my bad. I'll do the list for you again.  
  
Saharen (Sah) is Yami  
  
Setepennub (Nub) is Bakura  
  
Ankhenbamaat (An) is Ryou  
  
Merenra is Malik  
  
Messheps is Seto  
  
~-~  
  
Do you know what it's like to have all your dreams shattered? That's how I feel right now, I can't believe this is all for nothing. I thought, I guess I was a fool for thinking the way I did; it should have been obvious that the past is forever lost. I let my futile hopes rule, which clouded everything; I was better off not remembering anything. Don't you understand queen? Without you, I have no purpose, so what am I meant to do? I feel so lost and helpless and she knows it, even though she tried to give me hope, we both know it isn't true, Noble's cannot change their path; she will join the others, regardless. The past is gone, my purpose is gone, and all I am left with is this pathetic feeling of self-pity.  
  
Back in my time, things were easy, I followed my orders perfectly and always knew what to expect, now, everything I took for granted is gone. To make things worse, my poor brain is struggling to cope with an entire lifetime suddenly being added to it, things are getting created, merged and altered, including my own feelings and actions. Things were never how I thought of them earlier, like some sinister plot, it was simple and easy, just looking after her and helping her find information on a past she was forbidden to know.  
  
Still, even knowing this, I still wish I didn't remember any of it, that only Malik still existed and not Merenra being around too, because I hate knowing that I'm always going to be alone, unable to talk to anyone about all this confusion, or my pain, always held by my oath, that only she my know the truth, that only she may know the secrets we uncovered. My beloved queen, oh how you have cursed me.  
  
Still, I have no time to be selfish now, do I? Lest I fail my duty to you, which I could never willingly do. I pledged my loyalty and life to you and I will honour that forever, whether you are with me or not. Enough pettiness, I can deal with that any time, this time is for her and the ritual, nothing else matters.  
  
~  
  
I've been watching Merenra for a while now, he's been moping around, so I guess he finally understands. He seems a little more like himself too, so hopefully the transition is almost over for him, I don't want An getting hurt any further, even though he understands things are difficult for Merenra, I can tell this is still hurting him a lot, I know my dear ototo all too well.  
  
Still, the answers I wanted in the first place are still unknown, even if he fooled the others in to thinking that he provided information, he talked without letting us know anything, something Nef used to do all the time, I guess she taught him well, which is unfortunate. I don't understand the one thing I need to and I know that I will never have the answer, as the only two people who know, would never talk to another about it.  
  
I want to know how she could have prepared for this, there are only two options; she either saw the future, or made it. Neither seems likely to me though, not even the Sennen Tauk can see so far and so clearly into the future, yet I don't believe she would deliberately have killed herself either. Is it possible that this is yet another unknown secret of the Noble's however, that they know what their life has in store, after all, it was rumoured that they were already prepared for death long before Pharaoh Ankhnetjer arrived. I also heard that they were respectively immortal, that the only way they could die, was if they chose to.  
  
At that time, she chose to sacrifice herself, when she could have made anyone give their life, in fact, many were willing to, if it meant saving the life of their queen. She had been strange up to that point, talking as though she was already dead, refusing to allow us to rely on her, we thought it was nothing, we thought wrong. If she knew what was to come, why did she do nothing to change it?  
  
We are all set to our fates thief, the Noble's were never meant to exist here, and therefore, we were always destined to die, understanding our mistake.   
  
I forgot she said that, but I suppose the memory so long forgotten provides my answer, they all knew their lives, or rather, their deaths and knew not to change it. It is strange to think that someone who gave so much to those around her, would be chosen to die as a threat to this realm. The power of that realm is a great threat to us, I suppose if their power was greater, then they could easily have destroyed everything, should they chose. In their realm, there was no threat, but here, they became too human, which made them too weak, they couldn't guarantee their power was safe, they couldn't be sure that one of their own wouldn't destroy all.  
  
I understand too late though, maybe that was part of the plan though, had I known my future, I would never have allowed myself to get close to her, which means her amazing presence wouldn't have changed my life and given it purpose, more importantly, I would never have met Saharen. Perhaps that is why they can know what life has planned and we can't, since humans automatically hide from harm, whereas they have the strength to do whatever is required, even if it means submitting themselves to a painful death.  
  
It's strange to suddenly have such understanding, it explain so much of the past, especially why she always seemed so depressed, also why she gave all she could to those around her, because she knew she wouldn't need anything and that those who's lives she improved, would need the hope and faith she gave them to continue after her passing. Why could you never explain anything to us Nef? Why did someone so kind have to live in so much pain? Strange that I feel so guilty now, I tried to take your pain away, but I couldn't, why should I feel guilty for something I couldn't change? Was it, perhaps because I failed to understand your pain? Gomen nasai Nefersheps.  
  
~  
  
Things have become strange since we arrived here, but I have yet to truly understand how. The group is split into two halves, those who know what is going on, and those who came because they were asked to, since our arrival here however, it seems the equality of the groups has become less. Both Seto and my brother seem to have been taken into Pharaoh's group of secrecy, though my ototo seemed to have problems with them earlier. I thought about asking him, but realistically, I know he wouldn't answer me, other than the fact that he is far too proud, he seems even less willing to talk than the others, which is strange. I spoke to Shadi earlier but his only interest is in helping Pharaoh and not in what is going on, or why they refuse to tell us anything. Perhaps I shall try talking to Malik anyway, I mean, all he can do is refuse to answer.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
"What is it neesan?"  
  
He seems distracted and didn't even look up from whatever it is he is doing.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You've been quiet and withdrawn."  
  
"I'm fine neesan, just busy."  
  
"Do you know what this is about? You have been speaking with Bakura a lot."  
  
"That was about something else I'm afraid Ishizu, so I can't help."  
  
"Okay, well I'd better leave you to get on then."  
  
"Arigato neesan."  
  
Now I'm worried about him, for him to be so distant and to pay so little attention isn't like Malik at all. My ototo is a perfectionist and is very good at knowing how to speak to people, he also always has time for me, after what happened before, he's always weary about how he presents himself to others.  
  
This event that is to occur later tonight is also a concern, I know it is some sort of ritual and that it links to someone Pharaoh knew in the past, but that is all. We have no name, no title, no explanation as to why it is required, or what we have to do, though I believe the latter is because they didn't know at the time.  
  
I suppose I had better get on myself, rather than worrying over things I have no knowledge of. I do not believe Pharaoh would have us do something dangerous, so I should simply apply myself to my duty, lest I fail the Pharaoh's wishes.  
  
~-~  
  
Yet another bizarre chapter, but at least I actually updated the fic, even if it did take me forever. I really have no idea what's happening with this fic any more but I think the poor thing is pushing its limits, so tell me if I'm wrong.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed and hope you review, since I seriously need inspiration to start writing again. I'll update whenever. Ja! 


	16. Chapter 16

I know this is all wrong, but I figured I might as well finish the fic; besides, my names are at least a little more original… Oh, and ta Shaami for the review, even if it was ages ago now…

List of names to remind you:

Saharen (Sah) is Yami

Setepennub (Nub) is Bakura

Ankhenbamaat (An) is Ryou

Merenra is Malik

Messheps is Seto

--

It's almost time, the truth of our ability will soon be tested, the Chaos Realm will destroy us if we go wrong and this time, there will be no escape. My beloved queen will not be able to save us again, though I'm not sure I would want her to anyway. Losing her that way the first time was too much, I don't think I could go through that. I have to admit, I'm pretty afraid of doing this, but more because I know I have to let her go, and that's the last thing I want to do. I really hate having to rely on them all so much; I prefer to rely on my own abilities, especially when none of them trust me…

Still, I suppose it doesn't matter, they intend to do what they can to help her and don't have any reason not to, so I shouldn't worry. So long as she gets what she wants, everything is fine, even if it will drive me crazy not having her around. There is too much they don't know, too much that separates us. My life is hers, they will never understand that, and they will never really be close to us because of that. I don't really have enough time to contemplate everything, the ritual is almost upon us, we shall have to leave very soon. Once the ritual is over, that will be it, she'll be gone, it pains me greatly to think that, but I know I must stop deceiving myself, or the pain shall be far greater.

"Malik, Pharaoh has called for us." Ishizu stated softly from the doorway.

"Right. I'm coming."

I don't really feel like facing them yet, but I don't have a choice in the matter, they can't perform the ritual without all of us. I suppose that I'll just have to deal with whatever comes my way as best I can, it isn't as though I'm not used to pretending, how hard can it be to carry on now? A simple apology should there be any bad air, and it should be fine. After all, they believed me all the time they knew me, why should now be any different?

Messheps is ushering me over? What for? "Yes?"

"Something feels wrong, don't you think?"

Come to think of it… "You're right. I think it's the same ones."

"You mean the group who opened the gate in the first place?"

"Yes, it feels the same as it did then. We need to doing something quickly, High-born, they must be removed."

"I agree, but they won't."

"Then send them ahead, it will be no difficult task for us to kill them. The only reason I lost last time was because of An."

"I had a feeling that was the case… Fine, go back inside, I'll come once they're gone."

I didn't think Messheps would argue, after all, he had plans of killing Saharen until Nefersheps told him in no uncertain terms not to. As with myself, the High-born would do anything for her, I expect he would have helped with a lot of what we did, but it would have caused too much suspicion, so he was kept out of everything. Of course, finding and collecting all those strange items wouldn't have been nearly so much fun had it not just been the two of us. Of course, there was always the odd 'visit' from a Shadow Monster or two, usually Set or Iset, though Set seemed to take great pleasure in showing up at the most inappropriate moments, just to annoy me. Unfortunately the God of Chaos has a similar sense of humour to the lady, Nub and myself, so things can get a little far-fetched.

What was I doing? Oh yes, that's right, payback, though I am somewhat thankful to them, losing my life before she lost hers saved me a lot of grief, even though I'm going to suffer for it now. What I don't understand, is why they're trying to open the Chaos Realm, it would mean the absolute obliteration for every living thing of this planet. To try it once, was stupid, but to try again…they must be completely insane, or masochistic. It is of course possible that they've been misled, but by whom? Who could possibly benefit from this? I don't have the answer and I'm not likely to get it, all I can do is stop them from interrupting the ritual.

"Right, they're gone. Let's get this finished quickly."

I just nod and follow him, though not before we both pick up a sword, after all, it would be a little more difficult to kill them unarmed, for me anyway, I'm not so sure about the High-born.

-

I wonder what they're doing? Why was the stupid Priest so insistent on us leaving with him and that abnoxious-

"Niisan? O-genki desu ka?"

"Sorry An, I'm fine, just trying to figure out what they're doing."

"I expect they're going to stop them."

"Them?"

"The ones who killed us. They must be planning on using the ritual to open the gate. Saharen wouldn't approve of the way you all do things, I expect that's why Messheps wouldn't explain."

Is that right? So those idiots are back again are they? An is right though, Sah wouldn't like them killing the idiots, but I'd like that honour myself, stupid basta-oh, why is Sah staring at me? What have I done this time? I don't think I was talking out-loud…maybe I just looked as pissed-off and malicious as I feel. I don't expect that's a good idea though, he'll only get annoyed with me and I don't feel like being thrown in the proverbial dog house.

"What's going on Nub?" Sah asked, almost haughtily.

"Nothing, nothing, ignore me, well, not me but…forget it." Nub replied, annoying himself with his own stuttering.

"Please, I'd like to know what this is about. Why is Malik acting so strangely?" Ishizu's voice was low, the pleading words almost meant only for her to hear.

"Just quit worrying." Nub snapped. "Hopefully we'll all get more answers by the end of this. That stubborn git refuses me much more and…"

He trailed off; knowing any continuation of the threat would only cause problems with everyone there, well, everyone except Shadi. Ishizu and An cared far too much for Malik, and Sah simply didn't 'appreciate' such behaviour. Nub held back a smirk, thinking of what else the former Pharaoh would disapprove of. As he had always assumed, Nef had made a very good tomb robber, he had often threatened not to let her go back to the palace so he could keep her instead. Of course, she had always refused, though on a few occasions it had looked as though she wanted to accept. That had been what kept him at it, because if it made her happier and allowed her to be herself, it would benefit both of them.

Eventually, he recognised the landscape as being that of the former city and called for the 'car' to stop. Hopping out, he ignored the queries of the others and started working out the exact location the ritual had to take place. That was the main benefit of his former occupation right now; he had to know the area explicitly, so finding the location in the ruins proved to be far easier than it would be for everyone else. Once he was sure he had found the right place, he called for the others to bring everything they needed and quickly began setting up, time was getting short, though they could do nothing without their two absent colleagues.

-

"You think that's all of them?" Messheps asked wearily, the battle had been far more difficult than either of them had thought. Though their memories were back, it seemed not all their talents were.

"I don't think there are any more of them here, but that doesn't mean it's over. Anyway, we'd better hurry if we want to get back in time." Merenra replied, already making his way to the awaiting vehicle.

Neither of them had been particularly able to understand what the group were trying to accomplish, only that they needed to be stopped quickly and efficiently. Time was limited and neither was interested in failing the ritual. Merenra sighed softly, they had agreed, regardless of Saharen's objections, to keep the swords on them, just in case, but he wasn't looking forward to the reaction it would cause, least of all Ishizu's. She was always very over-protective and would not be pleased with what he had just done, certainly when she had no idea what was going on. It would be difficult to explain anything when he was sworn to secrecy too, not that he had any intention on explaining any of it to anyone, no matter how hard Nub pushed for it.

"Tell me, was she involved with what was forbidden? Is that why she had taken you there, or was it just because she had an idea of what might happen?" Messhep kept his voice neutral, not wanting to cause problems.

"Nefersheps had to have some involvement with Perensheps, it was unavoidable. I was taken simply for the location of the ritual though."

"I see…I had always hoped that we could rebuild what they stole…I suppose I hoped that she did too."

"Nef said that they should never have come to this realm, so there was no way they could have stayed here. No matter how much she wanted it, what was lost could never be regained, all she could do was live the life she was given."

"Wise words, but the action he took was wrong nonetheless. I always wanted revenge on him; instead I did everything in my power to protect his son, because that was what she wanted. He really has no idea how lucky he was to have her care so much."

"Saharen was, is, blind to many things, but so is the way it has always been. Besides, I can't complain, it made my life far easier."

"Yes, I can believe that. A pity you can't answer my questions, I would truly like to know what she had been doing, especially after having seen a few glimpses of your abilities. It is a wonder what she needed someone like you for."

"Someone like me? That was a little rude Priest. Why would someone in her position not require someone who could be trusted to do whatever asked of them?"

"A point I suppose… There they are, looks like everything is ready."

"Then let us perform this final act for her Majesty."

As the two approached, Malik saw Ishizu's eyes widen at the sight of the sword and mentally cringed, now was not the time for her to throw a fit. As assumed, Saharen also looked displeased, though also confused, while Nub seemed vaguely irritated. He had to hold back a smirk when he realised that Nub was sulking because he's wanted to get even with them himself, though clearly he had said nothing to the others. An was looking at him and Messheps in a concerned manner, not that it surprised him. He had assumed An would have known they were there as he had done, the feeling those 'people' gave off was not something easily forgotten.

"You're both okay? They didn't hurt you?" An asked softly before cringing slightly, though he didn't really like fighting, unlike the others he knew it was necessary, that had been the only reason Merenra had accepted him in the first place.

"What? What is going on?" Merenra glanced at Messheps upon Saharen's enquiry, not sure how he would want the situation handling.

"It's irrelevant right now. Let's get on." Messheps cold response surprised everyone, Merenra included, but it had the right effect, no one could argue time was too short for talking things over.

"Right, this is it, let's get this over and done with." Merenra stated blankly, it was all he could do to hide his own disappointment and regret.

-

Nefersheps sat still, slightly anxious, time had come for them to start and this was going to be the only chance she had to get out. She wasn't one to worry, and really, surviving in the Chaos Realm wasn't really difficult, but the idea of being sealed in a not particularly malleable realm for all eternity was not a pleasant one. Merenra could be counted on without any doubt, Messheps wasn't a problem either; An, Nub and Sah were okay, so long as they were kept in the dark to some degree, but the other two were completely unknown factors and that group could cause problems. She sighed slightly, not wanting to think about what could or couldn't go wrong, nothing good would come of it and everything was already in motion, so it was far too late to be worrying.

A few minutes later, she began feeling light-headed and realised this was where the truth would be known. Even she wasn't really sure what would happen, no one knew much about the Chaos Realm and she didn't think anyone had ever needed to attempt to leave before, really, it was all just a theory. All she knew for sure, was that she had chosen to die as she was supposed to, so whether she would simply return to her realm and cease to exist or not, she wasn't sure. She wanted to thank them for their help, that was all that was certain, and that she didn't want to have Merenra so distraught, he had always been very good to her, even though some of what she had asked him to do was highly undesirable.

The world around her grew bright suddenly and when the glare died down, she found herself in the ruins of the Palace grounds she had grown up in all that time ago, familiar faces unsure of how to react. Merenra had already walked to her, wasting no time in returning to old habits. She felt solid, felt alive, but it wasn't a possibility, it wouldn't work out any more, too much had changed, she no longer had a place in the realm she now stood, no matter how much they wanted it. Though really, it was all a farce, she had never been what they saw; only Merenra knew the truth and only Messheps could accept it.

"Are you…?" Saharen trailed off, his question obvious.

"Perhaps, though should not be the case, I shall have to do a little studying." She replied coolly. It was only fair not to get their hopes up. "I think, this could be a chance to sort everything out, I can't really stay in this realm any more."

"Maybe you can." Nub snapped stubbornly.

"Enough, you're not a child. I'm taking Merenra to Perensheps with me, Messheps; you may come if you choose. The rest of you, I expect this is goodbye, I do not expect to be returning."

"Don't argue, you won't get anywhere, she died a long time ago, this is done." Merenra's remark completely devoid of emotion surprised even Nefersheps, though certainly she was glad for it, with that, the three left.

A week later, all had returned to normal, the recent events linking past to present over. Saharen and Setepennub remained together, though Ankhenbamaat and Merenra swiftly broke up, Merenra leaving to join Messheps in America, though no reason was ever given by either. Rumours tell that they return to Egypt every now and then, but no one knows for sure.

--

Wow, my first, completely terrible YGO fic is finally finished, last of the three. I know the format of earlier chapters is terrible, I may update them at some point, but I doubt it. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, hope the fic wasn't too bad, even if it is wrong, and dubbed…


End file.
